Failure
by OmalleyFlowers
Summary: My take on what might happen if there were an Abomination that wasn't totally insane. M for violence.


This is my first time posting anything so please point out any errors you find, and I hope you like it.

* * *

I grin to myself under my bloodied bandages as I run through the hospital's airways. I can hear the panicked pleas and frantic orders being shouted by the soldiers below. I come to a stop at an intersection in the hallways and wait for them. I can feel the adrenaline rush through me and I flex my bladed hands, imagining myself tearing into the helpless mercenaries. They near my location and I see one of my less intelligent comrades leaps from a desk. I smile a bit at his stupidity, one of his bandages has caught on something, and he now hangs over the desk, unaware of his vulnerability. The soldiers, suddenly braver at seeing this helpless monster, walk up and taunt it before unloading countless bullets into its flailing body. I grin wider, if such a thing is possible, and some of my spit drops onto one of the soldiers. Time slows down as my basic instincts take over, he barely has time to scream as I drop from the ceiling and slash at his exposed throat. He fires wildly, killing one of his own, as I nimbly bring my other arm up, flipping another soldier into the air. I finally plunge my hands into the last one just as I hear the crunch of the other landing on his neck.

I calm myself as I hear more abominations coming to release their anger on the bodies. I can't really blame them for it; these honorless brutes mean to hide what was done to us here. I leap up into the vent again and continue my search for fresh prey. As I progress I hear gunfire, but it's different, it seems to come from two opposing sides. Rage boils up within me, they're fighting **him**. The one that succeeded. Even though he was put through the same torture as us, I can't suppress the wave of jealousy and anger directed at him. How was he a success when compared to me?! Have I not shown that I am more lethal, and more effective than him?! He requires the aid of his weapons and technology to kill while I can accomplish the same using my bare hands! I almost attack him then and there in my fit of anger, but I hold myself, for if I am to prove my worth, it will be against him, alone, in a fair fight. I instead avert my gaze to the mercenaries and let out an ear-shattering shriek as I drag one of them into the vent and claw wildly.

Once the soldiers are all dispatched I drop down into his view. I am prepared to finish it then, but he has been wounded in his fight, and it will take time for him to recover his full strength. I howl again with anger at his carelessness while he scrambles to reload his tool. He readies his now loaded weapon, but I have retreated away from him. I watch him scan the room for me before he collects ammo from his enemies and continues moving. I go ahead of him and clear the way so that he won't die before his time.

I finally find it, the perfect stage for our fight. It's the underground lab, specifically the training arena for the experiments. As I wait for him, an abomination leaps out at me before realizing his mistake. After a moment, he turns and heads for the doorway that leads to the hospital. I quickly lunge after him and end his life. I feel a moment of sadness at my action, but not even a fellow abomination will steal my victory away.

After what seems like ages of waiting, I see him step into the arena, pausing to verify the condition of my comrade. I roar my challenge to him from the center of the arena. He targets me with his rifle, but doesn't fire. After a tense moment he carefully sets down his weapons and draws out his blade. At least he will die admirably. As he moves to the center, I once again feel the euphoric feeling of adrenaline and excitement running through me and I can tell from the way he moves that he feels it too. Once he stops in front of me I waste no time in leaping to the left, slashing at his flank on the way. I grin when I see an arc of crimson following my blades and quickly turnabout to face him again. My joy fades when he doesn't react to my strike. I leap and swipe at his ribs, making contact yet again. As I retreat, he slashes at my back, but he only manages to slice some bandages. I retreat further into the shadows and climb up the wall onto the roof. I watch him turn about nervously before I drop down, gouging the back of his leg. My excitement rapidly grows as I hear him cry out and crumple down.

I let out a victorious howl and flex my hands wide, it's over. I move closer to sink my claws into his backside. Warm blood washes over my hands and I smile widely. I look down to see the blood flow down his back, but I only find his eyes staring into mine.

_No. _

My smile falters as I see the spark in his eyes.

_No! _

My gaze drops further and I see his blade embedded in my chest, blood flowing down his hands onto my own.

_No, this isn't right!_

He twists the knife and pulls it out with a wet 'shunk' sound.

_This can't be happening, how could I lose?!_

The dirt quickly rises as I drop to the ground. As the blood leaves my body and my vision fades, I see him collect his gear and walk past me. The last thing I hear before my body fails completely is the sound of his gun, no doubt killing the other failures.


End file.
